Regalo
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: -S-Stein…- el adorable científico loco me sujetó la mano y acercó un poco más su rostro logrando que mis labios sintieran su cálido aliento... -Quiero que mi regalo seas tú- y como toque final cerró sus palabras con un beso. Un SteinxMarie navideño :'D


**HOLAAAAAA SERES VIVOS QUE CELEBRAN LA NAVIDAD! Ok, sé que debería estar continuando mi otro fic de esta hermosa pareja, pero no se me ocurre nada e_e… Se aceptan sugerencias ¬¬.En fin, quería escribir un fic romántico-navideño y se me ocurrió hacerlo de estos dos ya que muchos de ustedes deben pensar que morí aplastada por un helado gigante o algo así .-. Emmm, a parte de los extraños comentarios que hace la autora, les aviso que mi teclado no funciona muy bien, así que si encuentran algún error ortográfico o alguna palabra rara ya saben por qué fue, también me disculpo si Marie me salió OC porque la verdad es que me costó plantear su personalidad .-. Sin más que decir, espero que les guste este súper one-shot.**

**Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic lo hice por motivos de entretenimiento y porque amo a Stein, y mucho más si está con Marie *-* **

**23 de diciembre **

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, había pasado incontables horas en filas y filas para pagar y forrar regalos, eso es lo que sucede cuando dejo todo para última hora por estar ayudando en la fiesta navideña que Shinigami-sama organizará. Pero después de tantas horas ajetreadas en los almacenes por fin conseguí el regalo adecuado para todos. Menos para una persona…

Abrí la puerta con algo de dificultad debido a los paquetes y al hacerlo me encontré con un científico loco de cabellos plateados escribiendo en su computadora sin tan siquiera apartar la vista del monitor. Suspiré. Llevaba hace dos meses trabajando en la investigación de un experimento y se había vuelto más antisocial de lo que usualmente era, había días en los que ni siquiera notaba mi presencia.

-estoy en casa- dije animadamente, pero Stein ni siquiera volteó a verme. Algo decepcionada me senté en el sofá para descansar -¡Las filas estaban larguísimas! ¿Sabes lo horrible que es perderse en las calles de Death City?- pero no hubo respuesta.

-ya deberías estar acostumbrada- finalmente respondió, pero sin apartar su vista de la pantalla. Una diminuta luz de esperanza para tener una conversación con él me iluminó.

-Nadie se acostumbra a perderse Stein- hice un puchero para demostrar mi reproche, pero probablemente ni siquiera lo notó.

-te regalaré un GPS para navidad en vista a que tus últimos mapas tuvieron un extraño percance-

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que se incendiaron a causa del sol!- le reclamé, aunque esta vez no recibí ningún otro comentario, solo podía escuchar el _tap_ de las teclas –hablando de regalos, le compré la chaqueta que a Spirit le había gustado tanto- saqué la chaqueta de una de las bolsas y se la mostré.

-una revista Playboy hubiera funcionado más- dijo aun sin mirarme.

-¡Yo no iba a comprar algo tan bochornoso como eso!- me sonrojé considerablemente, era increíble lo pervertido y degenerado que podían llegar a ser los hombres. Stein rió, por lo menos hoy estaba de ánimos –voy a preparar algo de té ¿Quieres uno?-

-sí, por favor-

Me puse de pie, fui a la cocina y calenté un poco de agua en un vaso químico… A pesar de que ya hubiera estado viviendo desde hace unos meses en su casa, era bastante extraño aún. Pasaron unos quince minutos y serví el agua en dos tazas que había comprado para evitar que la sensación extraña se prolongara y fui hacia donde estaba Stein.

-aquí tienes- coloqué la taza con cuidado en la mesa para no derramar nada, Stein asintió un poco y siguió con su investigación. Recordé que todavía no le había comprado su regalo y debido a que no encontré algo apropiado para él, creo que lo único que me quedaba hacer era preguntarle –eh…-

-no te preocupes por mi regalo, no estoy interesado en ningún tipo de artefacto que fomenta el materialismo- y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, me dio una respuesta concreta y simple, aunque no era lo que yo quería oír.

-vamos Stein, estoy segura de que debes querer algo- le insistí –algún libro, o una comida especial, unas gafas nuevas, o tal vez algún animal extraño para disecar… aunque dudo que te pueda conseguir algo así e_e- sentí un escalofrío al imaginarme al pobre animal siendo atacado por los crueles cuchillos de Stein.

-te dije que no quiero nada- después de tanto, por fin decidió mirarme… Con una de esas sonrisas que hacían mi corazón latir a mil por hora, probablemente notó mi sonrojo, pero era imposible hacer algo ante esa cara tan adorable que casi nunca mostraba –tengo todo lo que necesito, no estoy interesado en nada- añadió e inmediatamente volvió a su investigación.

Suspiré nuevamente, ahora más decepcionada que antes. No podía dejar a Stein sin regalo… aunque me dejó muy en claro que no quería nada… Pero sería una falta de educación dejarlo sin regalo… pero probablemente ni siquiera ha pensado en mi regalo… Un minuto, ¿De verdad me iba a regalar un GPS? Me sacudí la cabeza y decidí subir a darme una ducha para eliminar esas ideas contradictorias de mi mente.

**24 de diciembre**

Decidí levantarme temprano para ir a terminar de arreglar la fiesta con Azusa y las demás chicas. Lo que nos faltaba prácticamente era nada, pero queríamos tener todo perfecto. Al terminar oficialmente observé todo el lugar, lleno de globos, luces, decoraciones… era simplemente perfecto. Por nada del mundo me perdería una fiesta así.

Al salir, observé mi reloj y pude observar que todavía quedaba un tiempo para comprarle un regalo a Stein, aunque sea algo. Y en ese justo momento observé una serie de tiendas, pero solo dos de ellas me llamaron la atención. Una estaba completamente tapizada de rosado por todas las esquinas, era una tienda de muñecos, y esa tienda poseía el peluche más lindo que había visto en mi vida. Un enorme conejo lila, casi de mi tamaño, con un hermoso parche negro que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Fue amor a primera vista.

Traté de olvidarme del oso, sabía que lo más importante era comprar el regalo para Stein. Al lado de la tienda dueña del peluche de mi sueños, había otro local que vendía artículos científicos e inmediatamente se me ocurrió que no había un mejor regalo para un científico loco como Stein, que un juego de disección. No tardé mucho en salir ya que nadie frecuentaba un lugar así y menos en esta época del año.

Me despedí de Momo, sí, incluso ya lo había bautizado y caminé directamente a la casa de Stein.

Como era de esperarse, me perdí en los callejones de Death City que poco a poco se iban oscureciendo con la caída del sol. Mis nervios comenzaron a aumentar, entre poco sería la fiesta navideña de Shinigami-sama y yo ni siquiera había llegado a casa.

Pasaron varias cuando por fin llegué a la puerta del extraño edificio donde vivía Stein. Mi hogar. Entré prácticamente corriendo y me encontré con un apuesto hombre vestido de gala con un saco blanco y una camisa roja acompañada de una corbata negra. La combinación era un poco inusual, pero en él se le veía a la perfección. Quien hubiera creído que alguien como Stein tendría un gran sentido de la moda.

No solo era el saco, este se había quitado las gafas dejando relucir sus increíbles ojos claros que inmediatamente lograron quitarme el aliento.

-Llegas tarde- comentó sacándome de mi transe. Inmediatamente reaccioné y recordé que tenía que alistarme.

-¡Debo ir a cambiarme!- Salí disparada a mi habitación ignorando por completo su comentario.

Al llegar observé mi reloj de mesa, 11:00 de la noche… Sin tan siquiera pensar en las posibilidades que tenía de llegar tarde, corrí a darme una rápida ducha, para después maquilarme y arreglar mi cabello.

Probablemente demoré unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en eso, incluso después de haberme apurado tanto. Me miré al espejo y sonreí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me veía tan hermosa.

-me pregunto si Stein notará el cambio- me dije a mi misma y al imaginarme tal respuesta quedé un poco desilusionada. Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para deprimirse.

Tomé un vestido que había comprado para esta ocasión. Desde mi punto de vista era muy hermoso: largo, de un color bronce con un escote que iba adornado de unas piedras doradas y con otros hermosos detalles que no me siento en la capacidad de explicar. Al terminar de vestirme, calcé unos zapatos de tacón dorados que me hicieron ver unos centímetros más alta. Cosa que me alegro muchísimo.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente para evitar caerme, después de todo había perdido un poco la práctica. Cuando tan solo me faltaban tres escalones para terminar vi la figura de algo que me dejó sin palabras, poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en mi rostro.

-¡Momo!- grité con emoción y fui corriendo hacia donde estaba mi querido y perfecto peluche, lo abracé con fuerza sin poder dejar de sonreír, sabía que volvería a mí.

-me alegra que te haya gustado- detrás de mí apareció Stein con una de sus perfectas sonrisas que me volvían loca. Cabe destacar que llevaba puesto un saco negro y había dejado las gafas, cosa que lo hizo ver tres veces más apuesto de lo que es, por lo menos desde mi perspectiva. Al verlo me quedé en seco y de pronto sentí como un intenso rubor invadía mis mejillas, pero claro, ver a una mujer adulta abrazando a un peluche como si fuera una niña pequeña. Hasta a mí me parecía algo ridículo. Este, al darse cuenta del por qué de mi sonrojo, soltó una pequeña carcajada que lo hizo ver más lindo, desde mi punto de vista, y después me dedicó una de sus más tiernas sonrisas –estás hermosa-

No sabía que decir… Stein había dado en algún punto débil de mi ser. Nunca había sido tan expresivo, estaba esperando un "_te ves bien_" como mucho, pero esta noche había sido diferente. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza y rapidez, el rubor había incrementado y no podía sacar ninguna palabra coherente de mi boca. Cualquiera se había reído al verme en aquella situación, pero por suerte, estaba viviendo con el ser más distraído, insensible y poco observador en lo que se refería amor. Ese pensamiento hizo que de alguna forma me calmara un poco.

-Lo vi en una tienda hace dos semanas y me recordó a ti- continuó hablando para cambiar el tema, hasta lo pude notar… ¿Sonrojado? Sacudí mi cabeza, era imposible que Franken Stein se hubiera sonrojado.

-no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- le sonreí e inmediatamente mi en mi rostro se borró la sonrisa al recordar el patético juego de disección que le había comprado ¿En qué estaba pensando? –sé que me dijiste que no querías nada para navidad, pero no me iba a quedar tranquila si no te regalaba nada- le mostré el juego de disección un pequeño lazo verde en la esquina –sé no es nada impresionante en comparación con lo que me has dado- Stein se acercó a mí y observó el regalo con una torpe sonrisa.

-tengo cinco de estos en la otra habitación- luego me miró con otra de sus enigmáticas sonrisas… creo que era de lástima –creí que eras buena para los regalos- encogí n poco los hombros y miré al suelo avergonzada, tenía razón, un juego de disección para un científico loco precavido, que gran idea Marie –por cierto, nunca dije que no quería nada para navidad- se acercó más a mí.

-pero ayer me dijiste que…-

-te dije que "_no estoy interesado en ningún tipo de artefacto que fomenta el materialismo_", no que no quería nada- suspiré desanimada, otro fallo para Marie.

Sentí como una nube negra empezaba a descargar su lluvia sobre mí. Abrí la boca para defenderme con una ridícula excusa, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Stein se acercó a mí acortando nuestras distancias de una forma peligrosa. Podía sentir su calor en mi cuerpo. Nuevamente repetí la ridícula escena que hice cuando me había dicho que estaba hermosa.

-S-Stein…- el adorable científico loco me sujetó la mano y acercó un poco más su rostro logrando que mis labios sintieran su cálido aliento. Una extraña, pero agradable sensación invadió mi cuerpo. A pesar de que he tenido varios novios, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso como tener a Stein tan cerca de mí.

-Quiero que mi regalo seas tú- y como toque final cerró sus palabras con un beso.

El solo sentir sus labios acomodándose con los míos de una forma tan delicada y tierna me hizo sentir tantas emociones a la vez que me causaron un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Pero eso no importaba, por fin estaba probando los dulces labios de mi amor de juventud, que sin haberme dado cuenta había revivido ese amor desde que empecé a vivir con él. Cerré los ojos y sin darme cuenta me perdí en sus labios.

Al darnos cuenta de que el aire nos hacía falta, lentamente y sin ganas de hacerlo nos separamos, pero aún así seguíamos muy cerca uno del otro, cosa que me agradó mucho. No pude evitar sonreír por la emoción, seguramente estaba sonrojada, pero ya no estaba nerviosa. Sabía que Stein por fin había correspondido mis sentimientos.

-sé que tardé mucho- comenzó a hablar con una torpe sonrisa –pero quería que esta fuera una ocasión especial… y como no encontré muérdago, tuve que usar lo del regalo como excusa- no pude evitar reírme y sentirme aún más enamorada de él. Stein era simplemente perfecto.

-el regalo fue un detalle muy lindo- le sonreí cálidamente y lo abracé.

Sentí que se sobresaltó un poco, debí haberlo tomado desprevenido, pero después de un rato me correspondió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-te amo Marie Mjölnir y te agradezco infinitamente por permitirme tener este sentimiento- me susurró al oído estrechándome aún más contra su cuerpo. Unas inevitables lágrimas de emoción se desbordaron de mis ojos.

-yo también te amo Stein-fue lo único que pude decir antes de que notara que estaba llorando. Sí, lo sé, soy muy sentimental. Le acaricié el cabello y nos quedamos ahí por lo que me parecieron horas y horas. Definitivamente había encontrado el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

Pero aquel maravilloso momento se esfumó cuando recordé la fiesta de navidad.

-¡Stein la fiesta!- me separé de él y comencé a arreglarme el vestido. Este suspiró.

-Creo que no voy a ir-

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pretendes dejarme sola?! ¡Estuve…!- unas firmes manos me sostuvieron y lograron hacerme callar. De forma repentina, Stein me había cargado al estilo novia y comenzó a caminar en dirección las escaleras.

-tranquila que tú tampoco vas a ir- dijo sonriente, por primera vez en mi vida pude ver que Stein se encontraba en las nubes. Era como ver a un niño pequeño caminando a su heladería favorita.

-¡P-Pero la fiesta!- traté de luchar por mi libertad, pero fue en vano, la sensación de ser cargada por Stein era embriagadora, casi tan capaz de dejarme en las nubes al igual que él.

-habrán más fiestas en el futuro… además- salió de su mundo y me miró a los ojos con cierta seriedad –estás más hermosa de lo normal. No quiero que ningún idiota tenga la dicha de verte tan bella-

No pude evitar sonreír, Stein me estaba haciendo una pequeña escena de celos y ni siquiera trataba de ocultarlo.

-p-pero yo tenía que…- me ignoró totalmente y continuó subiendo las escaleras para después sumirse otra vez en su "mundo feliz" -¡M-Momo se va a quedar solo!- dije como último movimiento.

-no te preocupes por él, tiene un parche, cualquiera con un parche es capaz de cuidarse solo- lo miré mal. Nunca me agradaron esos chistes tan discriminatorios –y Momo es muy pequeño- dijo con fingida inocencia -su mente de niño se dañará si nos ve hacer cosas de grandes-

Esto último me dejó en blanco, pero ya era demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo, sin darme cuenta… Ya Stein estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Me avergüenza decir lo que pasó después, pero ya se deben imaginar. Obviamente nunca llegamos a la fiesta y al día siguiente todos nos preguntaron dónde nos habíamos metido, como era de esperarse casi sufro un colapso al no saber que responder ya que inmediatamente las imágenes de la noche anterior asaltaban mi mente, por suerte Stein había estado ahí para inventar una simple excusa sobre un resfriado, aunque algo me dice que Spirit no se convenció mucho. A parte de esto, Stein decidió tomar un descanso de su investigación con la condición de que yo estuviera a su lado; no tuve ninguna objeción sobre eso. Y pasé unas magnificas dos semanas junto a él.

**Fin~ :'D**

**Se supone que aquí la autora debería escribir comentarios inútiles sobre el fic que casi nadie lee… Naah :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado y les deseo una súper feliz navidad y un súper feliz año nuevo!  
**


End file.
